Forever Mine
by Yogurtin the Doctor
Summary: The great puppet masters - Akasuna Sasori's reasons for hating love. But he finds the one he cannot hate - his partner Deidara. SasoDei drabble


A/N: I know I should be doing my other stories dodges an iron Yeah really sorry for forgetting 'bout them. Anyway here is a one-shot I wrote while watching an AMV for 30 minutes. This is from Sasori's POV. Please leave a review)

* * *

Forever Mine.

* * *

I was unloved. I craved for love I gave it away freely because I knew I hoped that someday someone would see it. But no one did, as years past I was alone always so why give if no one cares? No one values your self sacrifice for others. Them why love… if you can turn all around and hate… Bring hate and despair to others, see them suffer more and more.

They thought that I would always love them so didn't bother returning a single sign of affection, but they where wrong. They didn't value and I stopped caring.

Hate… Gives a feeling of value. A self satisfaction to ones existence. I felt it. It was better than to love and not receive anything in return. It is lonely after all.

If they begin to hate me… I hate them even more tearing their dreams away from their hearts. They cry out in pain not with hot tears but with their sweet red blood. I'm satisfied. I'm relieved. I'm alive again.

I came to detest love, ignore it, stomp on it, destroy it, crushed it like it was an insect. In many years that have passed I forgot how to love, how to bring it into peoples hearts which I don't even want to. Why must I do it when it makes me suffer to have useless pitiful dreams. Love is useless it doesn't exist. Not to me.

Its just a dream created by pitiful fools who try and fail to live peacefully. Loving makes you vulnerable. Like a puppet you get controlled, laugh at, they toss you away like trash when they get bored of you. That's why I am a puppet master. Making people suffer the same way they made me using them like cheap toys. It's fun.

My art is eternal like the hate I carry. Mortals deserve to suffer by their own created pitiful insignificant emotions. I am perfect like the art I represent.

But he…

He just had to show up in my life…

Why..?

Why… of all people he doesn't care if I hate him or not. Why isn't he scared of me like any other would?

Eternal art is fleeting with him. He showed me this numerous times how wrong and misguided I was. I never had the want to admit it. Always feeding him with poisoned hate from the spoon that I always had with myself.

He didn't seem to care at all…

He just spitted it out by throwing his emotions onto me…

Hate…

Annoyance…

Happiness…

Even Love… I so detested.

The only thing I hate the most in him is that feeling he has for me.

He stirrers the emotion I long have forgotten how to feel. He never leaves me alone insisting on staying with me. And every single time waking that strange feeling I get inside when he is too close for my liking. A thin line between hate and love and he insists me on crossing it with him… together.

I can't do it. I dot want to.

He makes me… and I fell for it.

How stupid and unthoughtful of me

I was a fool…

'No you aren't' - He comforts me knowing how uneasy I am over this.

His gentle, yet strong hand runs thought my red locks. And I believe him letting myself lean into his touch into his warm inviting embrace. It doesn't feel right. My brain screams for me to stop acting so foolishly - it's self protection from getting hurt.

But my heart desires nothing more than to melt with his own.

Now he is the puppet master who swiftly plays with my feelings… I'm a puppet after all, even if I have a mind of my own even if I do not need strings to move - I am. For all of my life I laid on that shelf of unused dolls until he picked me up and started playing more an more confidently than before.

Now I am his

The love I feel is only his. The side of myself, which I never saw, never new - he created it in me - like a new clay bird statue of his. That clay - was friendship and when the sculpture was finished - love came.

I hate him for it…

I really do.

But I can't seen to kill him. Only because he made an impenetrable shield for himself - the love I feel only for him.

Therefore I an only his and he is mine…

Forever.


End file.
